Novo
by wierdsquirrelgirl
Summary: There is a theory that which we know for the set in stone happenings of life can be altered. Let us put that theory to the test.


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_There is a theory._

_That which we know for the set in stone happenings of life can be altered. _

_This theory has taken on many forms and many names. For simplicities sake we shall call them all collectively The Altered Reality Theory. It stems from the idea that events can only come about from the occurrence of other events that paved the way for them. In turn, those paving events were only possible by other events and so on and so forth; each one leading the way for other larger things to occur. _

_What though, should happen if one event was replaced with another, or added? What would happen if say, Hitler's parents were relocated to Ireland for whatever reason, and he had never learned to hate the Jews? Or if __Caligula had never fallen ill, and had never spread terror across Rome in his insanity induced haze? What if Abraham Lincoln had fallen madly in love early on in his life, settled in a quiet town to have a family, and never became President of the United States and the freer of the slaves?_

_All little things, with life changing consequences _

_So let us now take a trip to a different world from our own, with a different history altogether; where such change has occurred. _

_And put this theory to the test._

"Push darling, push," He said to his wife. "You're doing so well. Just keep it up."

"The little mites being rough on you lass ain't he, you keep holding on like you have."

It was nothing, she said.

Sweat thoroughly covered her forehead now. He wiped her head with a cool rag as he stood behind her, hugging her close to him to hold her up. Her hand left the pole it was holding and came to the back of his head. An upside look, and a whispered It's hear, was all the warning they got before she crouched down and pushed with all her might to release her burden. One of the midwives hurried to crouch between her legs.

The birth was agonizing, but she did not scream out once.

In not but thirty minutes a baby boy was born. The child was red haired, green eyed, and every bit his mother's. The only characteristic of his father he had seemed to be the slight downward angle of his eyes. They thought he looked beautiful.

"It ain't natural, not making so much as a peep," One of the hired hands hissed as the others laid the new mother down for the afterbirth, as instructed.

"I thought the humans were supposed to be weak. Look at her, none of our girls could do anything like that."

"What can I say? She's different! We knew that from the beginning and this is no real surprise."

"I know, but _Lord_," she cast a sidelong glance at the human, then faced her companion again, "She _stood up_ for the entire birthing."

"As I said," The woman then turned her back to her friend, effectively closing the discussion, to face the parents. They were still admiring the babe.

"Sir…"

"…Sir…"

"General Sir." He finally looked from the babe long enough to notice her. She just smiled ruefully at the obviously new parent.

"Yes"

"What shall ya' be naming the lad?"

The father looked down once more at his son, taking a moment to stroke his thumb over the tiny forehead. "A name, yes… me and Jordanna, we decided-…" he paused for a second, seeming to take in the moment.

"Well?"

"If it was a boy… we decided we would name him… Hunter."

_It is always the little things_

"Hunter?"

"Yes. It's a name from the Outer World."

"Very well then Sir."

_That makes the biggest difference. _

**Two years later**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Bang**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

He woke up to a sense of mind numbing pain, complete disorder and wrongness.

For the first few seconds it seemed he fell into a whirlpool, the room was so spiraling horribly, and it felt like all the gravity on the planet was doing its best to pull his head to the ground. At the same time it felt like boulders were falling on to his face in quick succession, giving him a throbbing headache. He could feel debris pinching into his chest. His left shoulder felt as if it someone was stabbing it with hot irons, yet the arm felt numb.

What had happened?

He tried to get up a few times before he was able to stand up straight. He put his hand to his head and felt a strange wetness. When he looked, it was blood.

_Sir!_

He thought he could hear a voice, but was muffled; like someone had stuffed clay into his ear.

Sir, we have to get you out of here. Please come with me.

What happened?

Sir we need to get you out of here, immediately.

Before he knew it, he was being whisked out of the area. Everything was in complete disarray. People were running about screaming, others were trying to move large pieces of debris to clear out pathways or save others, and some were crying out in agony from horrifying wounds; unable to do anything at all. All around him he could see holes in the walls and the ceiling, still dropping bits down to the floor from being disturbed. Everywhere he could see there was dust, obscuring everything in a haze. A twilight sky was coming in through the holes and haze, casting an ominous glow on everything.

To complete the nightmare the entire west side of the building seemed to have been ripped out.

Sir, this way.

What had happened here?

Are you okay Sir?

He has a concussion. We need to get him to the medical team.

So many people around him were screaming. It seemed as though the entire world was crying out in agony. Through it all the only thing he could think of was where Jordanna and his son were in all of this.

Sir? Sir?

Where were they?

SIR?

He's going into shock. Get that lazy medic over here now; else I tear you a new one.

He's passing out.

You, get over hear now!

What was he saying?

He was asking where his family was.

You mean-.

You know the ones.

Poor man, I just saw his wife three minutes ago. She's dead.

And the son?

No one knows.

Dear Lord.

Come on, we need to get em out'a here.

**.Novo.**

**.End Prologue. **

**Hello readers, **

**First I would like to say thank you for taking the time to read my story. Writing is very hard for me, and I get discouraged easily; so any support I get at all means a lot to me.**

**The second thing I would like to say is that if you continue reading this, I guaranty things will get weird, if you haven't already guessed that. I've noticed that in the Spider Rider community, there is not a lot of deviation from the plot; which is sad. In this wonderful little place called fanfiction the mind is free to explore, and to me this show is perfect for exploring. That is why I decided to do this fan fiction. Who knows, I might actually start something good.**

**Now, on to the story itself.**

**This is basically going to be a very complex mystery. About what, you ask? That... will be revealed later, for that is the mystery. In the beginning I said there was going to be little changes, which in tern begot larger changes. You, the readers, will have to figure out what those changes are. It could be anything.**

**Now with that I leave you, for I have fan fiction to write. You want that don't you?**

**Well So long. **


End file.
